xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rocco (episode)
Overview Dojo and his childhood friend Rocco must work together to rescue the Xiaolin Monks before they turn into zombies. Plot Dojo is seen training with Barky for his one thousand year Dragon reunion. In order to hopefully impress Master Fung who will be the key note speaker for the event. Leaving the monks to only watch Dojo and his progress of training, plus to also agree that everything will be okay. Then calling Master Fung to remind him about the event he was seen taking a bath by himself until for a moment he really shows his enjoyments. Upon hearing Master Fung, Dojo quickly takes away the phone from the monks in excitement. That's until he sees a familiar face, his old friend Rocco polishing his Master Fung's head. However the reunion between the two was a unhappy one. For Dojo quickly accused Rocco of stealing Master Fung from him. Making Dojo really jealous of Rocco and Master Fung's easy going relationship. Watching the scene Chase Young laughs alongside Shadow, saying that everything was going as accordingly to plan. While listening, Shadow clearly states she still loves all of Chase's evil plans, even though they have failed. Earning her a hiss from Chase, also with the two is Jack Spicer on the side installing some new electronics in Chase's lair. Becoming bothered yet infatuated with Chase's and Shadow's hiss of communication. However, Jack insults the two by calling them 'crazy tacos', but as this happens Shadow comment's about how Jack was able to succeed in seeing through the temple shield while her Master couldn't. Making Chase to quickly pull onto her hair and toss her aside in anger. Then ordering his cats to keep Jack alive for his evil plans, then rolling two yoyo's in his hands that are like the ying and yang yoyo . Relieving the dungeon that was holding a new monster. Returning back to the monks and Dojo they are seen flying in the Blue Ray Manta Ray towards Dragontopia to the Dragon Temple. Upon arriving Dojo is distress in seeing his Master Fung and Rocco playing twister and having fun together. However Chase Young arrives to the Dragon temple to tosses the monks and Master Fung into what is similar to the ying yang world . Leaving the two dragon to be planed for Chase's meal. Taking the dragons to his home Chase leaves them in a freezer to prepare his dinner. While the monks and Master Fung try to survive in the zombie world where Jack Spicer is seen as a zombie. Although everything seemed to become grim the two dragons will use the Cheetah Claws that they would find in Dojo's ears. Letting them explore their past once again to reconnect there friendships. Then returning the two dragons escaped and head for Chase's Wu vault, but were soon caught, almost letting Rocco be cook but Dojo quickly flew them both away in time to use the yoyo they just stole from Chase and go into the zombie world to save everyone from becoming zombies. To which the dragons quickly save everyone and return back to the world to battle Chase and Shadow one last time. Dojo, Rocco, Chase, and Shadow soon activated a showdown but dragons can't battle so they had to use a zombie Raimundo and Clay. The battle was soon won by the two dragons and were left in victory. Everyone else quickly returned to the temple, leaving both Dojo and Rocco to be alone again. To be enjoying Barky's branches, thats until Rocco grabs one of Barky's peaches and gets tossed over the cliff. However Dojo was quick to fly and catch Rocco from falling. Earning to share a peach that Rocco had still taken. Leaving the two dragons to fly off into the distance to be good friends once again. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles References Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Episodes